North-East Line Car Rationalisation 2003
Introduction In conjunction with the introduction of North-East MRT Line, the existing bus service network in the North-East corridor was amended to reduce duplication and to complement the MRT systems. Phase 1 Saturday, 21 June 2003 Extension of bus coverage to complement NEL Service 21: Diverted to serve Farrer Park Station via Jln Besar, Kitchener Rd and Serangoon Rd in the direction towards St. Michael's Ter. Service 22: Diverted to serve Serangoon Station via Serangoon Central, Upp Serangoon Rd. Service 53: Diverted to serve Serangoon Station via Serangoon Central, Upp Serangoon Rd. Service 70: Diverted to serve Serangoon Station via Serangoon Central, Upp Serangoon Rd. Service 72: Diverted to serve Hougang Station via Hougang Central. Service 125: Diverted to serve Farrer Park Station via Jln Besar, Kitchener Rd, Serangoon Rd in the return direction towards St. Michael's Ter. Service 130: Diverted to serve Boon Keng Station via Serangoon Rd, Boon Keng Rd, Bendemeer Rd towards Shenton Way Ter. Service 139: Diverted to serve Boon Keng Station via Serangoon Rd, Boon Keng Rd, Bendemeer Rd towards Bukit Merah Int. Phase 2 Sunday, 27 July 2003 Removal of routes which are outright duplicating with NEL Service 81: Amended to operate between Tampines and Serangoon Ints (via Tampines Rd, Hougang Ave 3, Upp Serangoon Rd) Service 85: Withdrawn as a Sengkang - Harbourfront service. Partial route between Sengkang - Hougang Street 21 is covered by new Service 119 a few months later due to complains of a direct link. Service 97: Amended to operate from Jurong East Int and loop at Suntec City/Marina Centre. Service 106: Amended to operate from Bt Batok Int and loop at Suntec City/Marina Centre. Service 111: Amended to operate from Ghim Moh Ter and loop at Suntec City/Marina Centre. Express 501: Withdrawn as a Sengkang Int - Robinson Rd/Marina Centre peak hour service. Express 502: Amended to operate from Boon Lay Int and loop at Suntec City/Marina Centre. Express 511: Withdrawn as a Hougang Central Int - Outram Rd/Robinson Rd/Penang Rd peak hour service. Express 512: Withdrawn as a Hougang Central Int - Moulmein Rd/Orchard Rd peak hour service. Phase 3 Sunday, 30 November 2003 Further enhancement to bus services along the North-Eastern corridor Service 107: Extended to operate from Hougang Central Int to Shenton Way Ter on Weekday mornings/afternoons and on Saturday mornings. Service 107X: Alternative of Service 107, extended to operate from Hougang Central Int and to loop at Marina Centre on Weekday evenings, Saturdays starting in the afternoon and on Sundays/Public Holidays. Phase 4 Sunday, 7 December 2003 Further enhancement and consolidation to bus services along the North-Eastern corridor Service 62: Amended to operate from Punggol Int and loop at Geylang Lor 1 (via Tampines Road, Hougang Ave 3/2/10/6/8, Upp Serangoon Road, Sengkang East Drive, Punggol East & Punggol Field) Service 62 previously existed as a service between Hougang South Int and New Bridge Rd (via Lor Ah Soo, Upp Paya Lebar Rd and Victoria St.) Service 82: Amended to operate from Serangoon Int and loop at Punggol Road End (former Punggol Terminal) via Punggol Field/Place/Central to serve Punggol Station. Service 82 previously existed as a service between Punggol Rd (End) and Shenton Way via Hougang Ave 10, Upp Serangoon Rd, Lavender St and Beach Rd. Service 103: Amended to operate from Serangoon Int and loop at Picadilly Rd. Covering Service 378. Service 103 previously existed as a service between Jalan Kayu and New Bridge Rd via Yio Chu Kang Rd/Link, Upp Serangoon Rd and Bendemeer Rd/Jln Besar. Service 103W: Supplement of Service 103 to operate from Serangoon Int and loop at Seletar West Camp. Covering Service 379. Service 378: Withdrawn as a Jalan Kayu Ter - Picadilly Rd service. Route fully covered by amended Service 103. Service 379: Withdrawn as a Jalan Kayu Ter - Seletar West Camp service. Route fully covered by new Service 103W. Services 133 & 147 were spared from the rationalisation after consideration. Category: Buses